Watch Over You
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: No summary, just read. Jesse NealXOFC


This ish for VipersLadyRKO

I'm sooo sorry for the delay V.V enjoy?

* * *

"C'mon already, Kya!" Mickey huffed, tapping her foot at a machine gun's pace against the pavement. A short, brunette girl emerged from their hotel room, her crystal blue eyes glaring over at her friend. "Mickey, for the love of god, please stop yelling so loud. Its too early for that" She groaned, looking down at her black and silver skull watch, groaning at the time of day.

"Mickey, it's seven in the morning. Why the hell are we up so early?" She growled, crossing her arms. She was wearing a black ruffled shirt wit a small zombie kitten on it. She also had a green and black corset-like ruffled dress on. Her slightly tan legs were bare and she had on glow-in-the-dark green flats on.

Mickey snickered at her friend. "We're not taking a plane to the next town. We're supposed to ride there, girl" She said. Kyiah Moore, often referred to as just 'Kya', stared at Mickey like she had sprouted another head. "But...why?" She wined, clearly not happy.

"Aw, c'mon, Kya, it's not that bad" A voice behind them said. Mickey looked over and smiled and Kyiah blushed, looking over at the smiling face of her best friend and crush, Jesse Neal. He handed her and Mickey a cup of coffee. "I got em' the way you two like em'. I had a feelin' Kya would be upset about waking up so early" He said, shooting the short girl a brilliant smile. She blushed and sipped at her coffee, not saying anything to that. Mickey noticed this and threw her arm around her friend, startling the girl a it. "I'm _sure_ she's perfectly fine now, right, Kya?" She questioned, a sneaky smile on her face. Kya nodded when Jesse looked at her but when he looked behind him to see where Jeff and Shannon had gone, she glared daggers at her friend and elbowed her in the ribs. Mickey laughed and rubbed her side just as a shout drew their attention.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" Cried the manic voice of her brother, followed by insane laughter from her childhood friend, Jeff Hardy. Kyiah's eyes grew as the two came barreling down the hallway, crammed on top of a diner cart. Shannon was standing, looking like he was surfing while Jeff rocked the cart. Mickey darted out of the way and Jesse grabbed Kya's arm, pulling her tight against his chest as the two zoomed past them. The cart tipped over and both men went toppling over with it.

Mickey ran over to check on them and Kya looked up, hearing Jesse's heart race. The large man looked pissed, his own blue eyes glaring daggers over at their friends. Kya blushed and cleared her throat, drawing his attention. "Um…thank you, Jesse" She muttered, looking anywhere but at him directly. Jesse let her go and nodded, clearing his throat before storming over to the snickering North Carolinians on the floor. He slapped both of them upside the head. "You idiots! You could've hurt Kyiah or Mickey! What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped. Shannon looked up at him with half-lidded eyes while Jeff snickered even more. "Are you worried because we almost ran over your girlfriend?" He questioned. Shannon grinned widely and Jesse froze. Kyiah, who hadn't heard the question, walked over and pulled them both up by their ears.

"Where the hell did the cart come from?" She snapped, pointing to the-now horribly dented-cart. "You see…" Jeff started. "What had happened was…" Shannon trailed off, looking down the way they just came to see the manager and 3 waiters running down the hall. "MY DINING CART!" The manager shouted, red in the face. "RUN!" Shannon shrieked, dashing down the hall with Jeff in tow. Mickey, Jesse, and Kyiah reluctantly ran as well, not wanting to take the blame for the two males' actions.

"You two…are idiots. I can't believe you" Kyiah grumbled, cleaning off blood from her brother's back. He and Jeff hadn't notice they had been injured until Jesse saw the bloodstains on their shirts. Shannon hissed as his baby sister dabbed alcohol on his lower back. "It was fun" Jeff muttered, earning a glare from Mickey. Jesse just shook his head as he drove.

After that was all done the car settled into a comfortable silence. Mickey was the one to break it, however.

"Hey Jesse, did you break up with that bitch yet?" She questioned, not at all caring about how rude the question came out. Jeff and Shannon stopped what they were doing and Kyiah gasped. Jesse didn't say anything for the longest time, just gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles were white. Kyiah frowned and touched his arm lightly. "She didn't mean it like that, Jess. Mickey say sor-""She cheated on me." Jesse cut her off.

Mickey scowled, Jeff shook his head, Shannon looked out the window, and Kyiah froze. "She…cheated on you…" She repeated slowly. Jesse grunted and pulled over at a gas station. "Caitlyn cheated on me with Aries." Jesse grunted, getting out of the car and walking quickly into the mini mart.

The car was silent for the longest time. Caitlyn was once Kyiah's closest friend, the tall blonde was the sweetest girl ever, until she discovered that she and Kyiah both had feelings for Jesse. The inner demon locked in that girl was unleashed and she did whatever she could to embarrass Kyiah and get with Jesse. Caitlyn somehow managed to seduce the man and they began dating. Caitlyn would send Kyiah the cruelest looks anyone could send whenever the brunette was with them both. When Caitlyn was alone with Kyiah, she would just run her mouth about everything she and Jesse had done. _Everything_. Including Jesse's uniform fetish.

And now here we are.

"I'm gonna go check on him…Mick, you drive" Kyiah mumbled, exiting the car and jogging into the mini mart. Her crystal blues scanned the store and she saw Jesse sitting down at one of the tables within, his usual military-worthy posture thrown out of the window as he slumped down, his hands folded in front of him loosely, his thumbs absentmindedly wrestling with one another.

He looked miserable.

Just looking at him made Kyiah's heart break. She slid into the chair across from him and took one of his large hands into her smaller, smoother one. His eyes trailed up her hand, from her black nails, up past her watch and up the floral tattoo by her shoulder. He kept looking until their eyes met. She frowned and brushed the back of his knuckles with her thumb. "I know it hurts, Jay. But we're here for you. No one knew that was how Caitlyn truly was" She told him, giving his hand a firm squeeze. Jesse nodded and squeezed back, a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Kya" He cooed, walking out, not letting go of her hand. She blushed and went along with it.

Shannon and Jeff looked at their intertwined fingers and they both handed Mickey $30 each. Kyiah pouted and Jesse stared at them with a questioning look on his face. Mickey waved him off and drove away from the gas station.

Mickey cheered when they reached the next town, running out and heading to the nearest café. Jeff and Shannon jumped out as well. "Sis, we're goin' to find a BK. Commin' with?" Shannon questioned as Jesse and Kyiah stepped out. Kyiah shrugged and nodded. "What about you, big guy?" Shannon questioned, patting Jesse's tattooed arm. The larger male shrugged. "Sure" He grunted and they all walked around, looking for the nearest Burger King.

"How ya feel?" Jeff questioned once Kyiah left the three of them to go to the lady's room. Shannon was up at the counter, taking their orders. "I don't know man…its like I've always expected this from her but when it happened, it felt worse" He grunted. Jeff shook his head. "You weren't gonna pick her at first, were ya?" He muttered, looking at his friend. Jesse shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Kyiah had yet to jell it up in its Mohawk yet. Kyiah was always the one to do it for him and Shannon.

"…Was it Kya?" Jeff asked, tilting his head, his dyed hair falling to the side. Jesse looked away, focused on the simple tiles on the floor. Jeff smiled and Shannon came back, setting the tray down between them. He took a glance at both of them and shrugged, eating a fry.

"It's not too late, Jess. You can try with Kya" Shannon mumbled, munching on another French fry. He knew by their expressions they were talking about this. Jesse shook his head, looking over at his blonde friend. "No I can't. I've dated her best friend, tore them apart" He muttered. Jeff shook his head and Shannon gave him a flat look. "Jesse, Caitlyn is the only one that broke them apart. The girl was a bitch; you were just the only one that couldn't see" Shannon muttered. Jesse sighed and Kyiah came back.

"I got the stuff." Shannon told her, dead serious.

"It better be the right stuff. If not, Jeff will be my new supplier." She shot back.

"Don't worry. I don't mess these things up" Shannon said, handing her an item off the tray.

Kyiah beamed when she saw the chicken sandwich within. "Aw yeah!" She grinned, high-5ing her brother when he produced some zesty sauce for her. "I love ya, brotha!" She giggled. Everyone at their table laughed and began to eat in a friendly silence.

That is, until two people walked in.

"Dammit, Caitlyn, will you shut up? I cant think with you bitching in my ear" Austin Aries growled. Caitlyn frowned. "But baby! I wanted that diamond necklace back there!" she huffed. Jesse and Kyiah froze, whatever they were holding fell out of their hands. Caitlyn looked around the fast food restaurant in disgust until her eyes landed on Jesse's table. She smirked and sauntered over. "What's this, Kya-Kya? An outing with my sloppy seconds? How cute" She sneered. The three sitting at the table noticed how Jesse growled slightly about being called sloppy seconds. Kyiah stood and leered up at the taller girl. "We have a match tonight. You should be worried about that. For the record, incase you tripped and bumped your head in whatever alley you crawled out of, Jesse is my friend. I can go out with him whenever I damn well please" She growled. Caitlyn was about to say something else but Austin walked past her, telling her he was leaving with or without her. She sucked her teeth and walked past them, shooting a smirk over at Kyiah, blowing her a kiss.

"Tootles, Kya-Kya"

Mickey tied up the back of Kyiah's midriff shirt. Kya rolled her neck on her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite punk wrestling boots, the black and red ones. She had lace leggings on her legs and she was wearing a black and red plaid puffy skirt. Her midriff skirt clung to her body and Kya observed the tattoos by her ribs. Three black shooting stars, two green and the middle one black. Shannon had done them himself. She smiled and closed her eyes as Mickey put eye shadow over her eyelids. Each eyelid was half black, half red.

Black and red were Jesse's favorite colors…

"Alright, get your ass out there and kick that bitch's ass!" Mickey told her. She smiled and hugged her friend before heading out to the iMPACT Zone.

She was met with a roaring crowd as Shannon and Jesse left with her. Wolf whistles were being thrown left and right. Jesse was a tad jealous about everyone else getting to see Kyiah's curvy body but he pushed that to the back of his mind for now. As it stood now, Caitlyn couldn't wrestle her way out of a paper bag, but the girl was a hardcore cheat. Jesse grabbed her arm and gave her a concerned look. "Watch yourself, Kya. Caitlyn is a conniving witch and she'll do anything to beat you." He told her. Shannon hugged her and kissed her temple. "You've got this, sis. Knock her around a bit for me, would ya?" He grinned.

Kyiah nodded and kissed both of their cheeks, her lips lingering on Jesse's a bit longer before she slipped into the ring. Caitlyn bounded out with Aries walking behind her, clearly looking like he didn't want to be here. At all.

The bell wrung and the girls lunged at each other's throats. Even if Caitlyn couldn't wrestle, she could somewhat fight and that was what she was doing. She pulled no punches or slaps and neither did Kya. The brunette girl had had enough of Caitlyn. From the girl's betrayal of trust to breaking her crush's heart, the blonde had gotten herself a VIP spot in Kyiah's list of people's asses to kick.

The match was a long one, Caitlyn resorting to petty eye rakes and biting while Kyiah kept her end of the match fair. It was when Aries put his hands on her that all hell broke loose. Kyiah had knocked Caitlyn to the ground and began climbing the turnbuckle when Austin ran up the steps, grabbed the girl, and slammed his lips onto hers. She screamed and shoved him off, wiping furiously at her lips and staring at his smirking face in disgust. Jesse had jumped up, nearly knocking Shannon over as he lunged at Aries, grabbing the smaller male by the back of his coat and slamming him back against the hard mats on the floor. Jesse and Shannon wasted no time in pouncing on the champion. Kya heard Caitlyn behind her and she turned, ducking the girl's fingers-which were aiming for her eyes again. Kyiah kicked her in the stomach and then roundhoused her in the face, getting the pin.

After the bell rung, she looked nervously outside the ring. There were trainers, refs, and even few other wrestlers trying to pry Jesse off of AA. Shannon had been dragged off to the other side of the ring by Sting, Jeff, and . Jesse was a whole different story. He looked two seconds away from murdering Aries. Kyiah timidly walked over to the ropes, flinching at the look of pure rage on Jesse's face.

"J-Jesse stop!" She cried, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear. Jesse stopped, mid-punch and looked over at her. His rage washed away in an instant and he stood, ignoring the bloody Aries on the floor. He scanned Kya's face and his frown deepened. She was afraid.

Shaking his head, he shrugged off any comforting hands anyone tried to offer him and made his way backstage.

Kyiah looked around frantically backstage for Jesse.

The large man had seemingly disappeared after he stormed away. Kyiah sighed and walked into her locker room, her eyes downcast. She bumped into something and her eyes snapped up and she was met with the man she as looking for. "Jesse! Jesse, what happened out there? I've never seen you so pissed off before in my life…" She trailed off.

"He forced himself onto you" Jesse grunted. Kyiah nodded and unconsciously wiped at her lips. "Know but I don't know why-" Whatever she was going to say was forgotten as Jesse's lips met hers.

Her eyes grew as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and kissed back, feeling like her whole body had turned into jelly. He pulled away from her and just hugged her.

"I should be the only one to kiss you" He murmured. She blushed and looked up at him. "Jesse…does this mean…?" She trailed off and he leaned down to kiss her again. "My keycard is in your bag. And it can mean whatever you want it to mean" He told her before walking out.

Kyiah walked over to her bag and looked down, the card was in there as well as a reservation card. Kyiah curiously picked up the card and blushed seeing it was to an expensive restaurant. She looked at the back.

"_If you get this, then that means Jesse finally pulled his balls out of his purse. Jeff, Mickey, and I got these reservations for you two so go out and have fun, sis. Love Shannon" _

Kyiah smiled and wiped a small tear from her eye. She noticed a small box in the bottom of the bag and she opened it, blushing when she pulled out a thong and another note.

"_P.s, use protection! We'll be watching over you!"_

* * *

_So...yeaaaah bye bye _


End file.
